Wizard Coast
Geography The Wizard Coast is a stretch of coastline in Sevoh waters home to various islands and under the water the home of mermaids and merfolk. Islands Some of the islands in the waters of the Wizard Coast and some history are as follows: (Estimated sizes are based on the map shown by Captain Y'Kirk) Kerra Isle (1 day travel across on foot.) An island home for a small village of Kerran (cat people). It is primarily made up of fisherman who trade with the people of Seacrest. It is also the home of Catface Meowmers, the fisherman who loaned his sailing services to the Legion of Dööm when they needed a ride to the island to help Shilana find the holy armor of Marr pieces. Isle of Erud (Oval shaped. 2 day travel on foot long ways, 1 day travel on foot short ways.) An island with a cursed reputation with the local sailors and was primarily avoided by the seafarers. The Legion of Dööm rode there to find Onyxia when Rika had a divine request to steal an artifact from her. There were a primitive tribe of Veeshan worshiping people on the island, until Onyxia suddenly decided to burn their village down to the horror of the Legion of Dööm. This is also the location where Onyxia kept her treasure horde, which after the Legion of Dööm slew her, they and the Pööpshööt Pirates split the horde between them. Johnathon (15-30 min travel on foot across.) This was the location that the Legion of Dööm fought the dragon Onyxia. It is also the resting place for an ancient bardic hero, where Ayana Clearwater and her friends were sent to bring back a previously thought lost artifact back to the bard college. Sandals (similarly sized as Kerra Isle.) -not yet used in game- Gilded (Extremely large, nearly the size of modern day Scotland. Three Sandals sized islands along its eastern coast) Home of the Karren Sonny and his talking cat wife, Duchess from Bryling. -not yet described in game- Overthere (Extremely large, the map from Captain Y'Kirk didn't show it's complete size.) -not yet used in game- Points of Interest The waters of the Wizard Coast had a few other points of interest as well: Oben Lookouts Three towers a mile off the coastline of Seacrest, each about a mile apart, that jet out of the water and manned by Sevoh soldiers to protect and warn the citizens of Seacrest from attacks by sea. 'Sunken City' aka ''the Mermaid Labyrinth A name given to local sailors for the set of structures under the water that is the home of many mermaids. This was the location that William and Gorgon took Lady Llewlyn as a captive. They also killed many of the denizens upon during the kidnapping. When Obed Ridge reached out to help those who were killed, they found out that the Sevoh Empire outlawed any assistance to the Merfolk in order to pressure them into joining the Empire for support. '''Kedge Keep' When asking that country the mermaids on the coast are a part of, the royal guards replied, "Most likely they hail to Kedge Keep." The symbol on Captain Y'Kirk's map made it seem like it was also a merfolk city. Category:Locations